A Christmas Story
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: It's Christmas and Chad and Taylor have had a serious breakup. Can Troy and Gabriella bring them together on the most important time? Find out. Major Troyella,Chaylor, and even alittle ryanlor. Oh yeah they'rein their 20s and Taylor's father is in Iraq.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Taylor's POV

I have been trying to avoid these two all day. Why won't they just leave me alone?

" Come on Taylor, you can't ignore him forever. I know you still have feelings for Chad" Troy says in my ear.

" Okay, Okay, fine! I still do okay. But he and I decided to date other people and Chad is happy with that. " I say

" Yeah, but you're not. Tay, I can see it in your eyes. You're miserable without him." Troy says

" I gotta go home. My dad isn't coming home from Iraq and I gotta set up the satalite phone." I explain grabbing my bag.

" I'm sorry Taylor." Troy puts his hand on my shoulder. Gabriella walks over,shaking the snow out of her hair

" Wow, its freezing out there. I'm so glad we got off for three weeks. I can't believe my parents went to Paris for Christmas. Guess it's just gonna be us at the cottage Troy. And you and your dad Tay." She says

" Um, he won't be here, Gabs." I say avoiding her eyes.

" What? Why? Christmas is next week." Gabriella says walking over to us

" Yeah, but he just got stationed there for three more months. I guess I'll be by myself this year. See you later" I say, I try to walk away but Gabi guards the doors so I can't leave. She gets a secret smile.

" So you're gonna be alone for Christmas break?" Troy says

" I guess so." I say

" That's it . you're staying with us for Christmas vacation!"Gabriella says

" I don't know Gabi," I say uneasy

" Come on Taylor, nobody should be alone for Christmas. Especially not you" Troy says

" Okay, I guess I'll just go home and say bye to my dad." I throw open the door and look directly at the face I've been avoiding: Chad Danforth

We just look at each other.

" Chad!" Gabi says, he picks her up in a big bear hug

" Merry Christmas Gabi!" He says. He turns to me

" Uh,merry Christmas Taylor," He says, giving me a half-hug

" Uh, you too." I mutter

" I gotta get going. I'll see you guys tonight." I say walking out the door.

This is gonna be an interesting Christmas.

* * *

Gabriella's POV 

" Isn't this great Troy! I'm glad that she's gonna be here for Christmas." I say excited. She hasn't been herself since Chad broke up with her and I want to see my best friend happy

" And it's gonna be even better" Troy says secretly

" Why? What have you got planned?" I ask

" Well, I know I certain person who parents are out of town and needs a place to crash for Christmas." He says

" Oh you've gotta be kidding me: Chad?" I say

" Oh yeah. " He says

" Troy Bolton, what are you thinking? " I say

" Oh come on, this is perfect. Taylor's staying with us , Chad staying with us. Christmas is the season of love, my dear Gabriella" He says,laughing

" It's great but I just don't want to them get hurt." This is great

" Come on Gabi, it's Christmas. What could possibly go wrong?" Troy says putting his arm around me.

Nothing, I hope

* * *

Taylor's POV 

I arrive at Gabi& Troy's little cottage in the woods about 7:00 in the evening.A fire is roaring and Troy is putting up the decorations. Oh god, they look so happy. I wish I could be truly happy seeing as Christmas is my favorite holiday.

But I haven't been happy since Chad broke up with me.

" Taylor you made it!" Gabi squeals and Troy gives me a sisterly peck on the cheek.

" Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?" I ask

" Of course it is, come, I'll show you to your room." Gabi leads me to my room

" Hurry up, and unpack. The party starts in 20 minutes!" Oh shit, I forgot about the Christmas party

" Oh Gabi, I don't know if I'm up to it." I say. Gabi sits beside me and gives my shoulder a squeeze

" Taylor, I know you're hurting but don't shut yourself off. Besides it Christmas. Anything is possible." She springs up

" So hurry up, the guests should be here any minute." She says walking out of my room.

I hang up my coat and quickly change into a clean blouse and skirt and my favorite pair of black heels. I brush out my thick braid and my long black hair falls to my shoulders. I study myself in the mirror

Gabriella's right, I gotta get back in the game. I finish my make-up and head out to the living room where I hear laughter and voices.

" Look who came out of hiding!" Sharpay and Ryan Evans race over to me

" Oh Tay, it's so good to see you!" Sharpay throws her arms around me while Ryan leads me to the sofa.

" So how are you holding up?" He asks getting straight to the point

" I'm better, thanks" I lie.

" Taylor Mckessie you were never a good liar!" Ryan gives me a hug

I'm talking to Shar when the doorbell rings.

" I wonder who that can be?" Troy says and opens the door to see Chad.

Oh great.

" Merry Christmas Everbody" His smile fades as his eyes fall on me

" Taylor, you're here." He says

" Yeah, Gabi is letting me stay here for break." I explain avoiding his eyes

" Really, because Troy called and said I could stay here for break." He glares at Troy

" What a concidence" Sharpay says

An uncomfortable silence erupts

" Well this is akward." Ryan says out loud

It sure as hell is

" Come on man, I'll show were you're sleeping." Troy drags Chad down the hall

I storm into the kitchen grab Gabriella by the elbow and pratically throw her into the bathroom

" What's the matter Tay ?" She says

" Chad." I yell

" What about him?" She says innocently

" Oh, I don't know, Gabi. He's staying here also!"I erupt

" Oh Tay, I'm sorry. Troy thinks that Chad still has feelings for you and so do I. So both of you are going to be staying here." She says

" I think I'm gonna be sick!" I say, sweating a little bit

" Gabi, how could you? Chad broke my heart! I gave him my heart but he just pushed me away. What were you thinking?" I open the door and walk to the door

* * *

Gabriella's POV

" Where are you going?" I follow Taylor into the living room.

" I gotta get outta here" Taylor mutters

" Taylor's it freezing out there!" Sharpay says concerned

" I don't care. I'm sorry, but I just have to be alone right now." She walks out the door.

" I'm going after her." I say

" No Gabriella." Sharpay says

" Are you kidding me? It's a blizzard out there? She could get lost or hurt." I say

" I'll go." Ryan grabs his coat

" Be careful Ryan." I say

" Don't worry. She'll be okay." Ryan opens the door and steps out

Suddenly, Troy and Chad come back out

" Where's Ryan?" Chad looks around

" Where is Taylor?" Chad says

" Taylor went for a walk. Ryan went with her." I say

" But it's snowing." Chad says

" I'm sure they'll be fine. Troy?" Troy looks up

" Yes my love?" He says

" Kitchen.Now" I grab Troy by his tie and drag him into the kitchen

" What could possibly go wrong! What could possibly go wrong! Well what could possibly go wrong is my best friend walking into the middle of a snow storm angry and upset and it's all my fault. That's what could possibly go wrong!" I erupt

" Okay, so they weren't exactly falling into each others arms but it's a start." He says hopefully

" Hello, our best friend just went for walk in the middle of the woods in the winter?" I say

" Yes but did you see Chad's face when he saw that Taylor was missing. Yup, my plan is working perfectly." He says

I just walk away in a huff.

Taylor loves Chad. Chad loves Taylor. They love each other

So why can't they be together on Christmas?

Why?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Taylor's POV

Why did Gabi do this? He obviosuly didn't want me there and I was so embarassed. Snows falls all around me. Oh why didn't I bring a jacket. My teeth are chattering and I am lost.

I wish I could just die and neer have to see Chad again. He's moved on so why can't I ? I love him.

I just pushed him away. It's not like I've learned alot about love from my parents seeing as my mom died and my dad's in the army so love isn't exactly a coversation we talk about since I moved of the house and Dad returned to Iraq

I just wish felt the same way about me as I do about him. I meanwe liked each other since high school and gone out since junior year . We even go to the same college. We were best friends like Troy and Gabriella and lived together.

But I got really busy with english courses and Chad started caring about basketball and we were fighting almost everynight. I didn't think we actually going to break up over it. We loved each other to much to be seperated.

Or so I thought.

Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind because I'm probably getting hypothermia out here. Too bad, I have no idea where I am.

I am covered in snow and my shoes are gone. I think if you're lost you're supossed to stay in one area. I just slump down on the ground against a tree,ocassionally knocking my head against it.

How could I be stupid?

" Taylor!" I hear someone yell

" Taylor can you hear me!" I hear somebody call. It's Ryan

" I'm over here! Follow the sound of my voice" I yell

" Are you okay?" He says kneeling next to me

" Seeing as my ex-boyfriend is going to be living with me for next two weeks you're lucky I'm not on top of a building right now?" I cough

" Well, I very glad of that. Just two questions" He says

" Shoot." I say

" Do you still love him?" He asks. At this question, I shiver violently

" Yes, I do." I get a little choke up. Ryan just holds me

" Hey,it's okay. Chad loves you. I know it. Gabi and Troy were just trying to get you get back together" He rubs my back

" I know and in like a weird way, I'm kinda happy that they did. I pissed because they lied to me in order to get me over here. But I'm glad they did it." I admit

" See everything is going to be okay. You two are meant for each other." He says,helping me to stand

" Thanks. Hey,what was your other question?" I ask

" Where are your shoes?" He asks. I just laugh

" I lost them in the snow." I say. Suddenly he just picks me up

" Uh Ryan, what are you doing?" I as

" There is no way, I'm letting you walk all the way back home in the snow with bare feet. You're already shivering. Oh next time,you want to storm out in a dramatic rage, you might want to bring a coat." He says

" Come on Ryan. Put me down. They're gonna think I went out here to kill myself." I fake whine

" No." He's being stubborn.

" Fine. Carry me home, my brave knight." I laugh

" Oh you are so lucky you can't walk right now." He says

I fell asleep and didn't wake up until we reached the house

" Oh my god,Taylor!" Everbody starts bagdering me with questiona

" Is she okay? Are you hurt? Where are your shoes?" Everbody asks

" I'm okay,really. Just cold. I lost my shoes in the snow. And somebody refused to let me walk back on my own" I look back at Ryan

" Are you sure you're okay?" Another voice says. I turn around to respond the voice which I find is Chad's

" I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to bed." I stand up and walk into my room.

I strip off my wet clothes and pull on my pajamas. I turn out the light.

Hours later, I feel someone pull the covers over me tightly and brush the hair out of my face. I hear creeping around and open one eye to see someone creeping out my bedroom door. I know that shadow anywhere.

It's Chad.

Maybe he really does care about me.

Just maybe...

R&RR&R&R!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Taylor's POV 

At about six in the morning,my stomach turns.I rush to the bathroom and quietly vomit. It was probably something I ate last night.

Or I'm so stressed out, I'm making myself sick. I'll go with the first answer

I wake up 3 hours later and get dressed for work. I walk into the kitchen to see Troy reading the paper,Gabi drinking cofee and Chad nowhere to be found

" Good morning,Tay. How are you feeling?" Troy asks innocently

" I'm fine. But don't think you're off the hook just yet,Troy Bolton." Troy digs his face into the newspaper

" What's this?" Gabi comes out eyeing my work clothes

" I promised I would go in early this morning." I say

" You are not going anywhere,young lady! It's Christmas Eve!" Gabi says

"I know this would happen so, I already called you in sick." Troy says closing his newspaper

" But I'm not sick! I mutter

" And a certain somebody wasn't too convinced." Gabi hits Troy on the shoulder

" You said I could tell her!" Gabi says

" Tell me what?" I ask suspciously

" Well after you went to bed, Chad was worried about you. At about two in the morning, he went to check on you." Gabi said

" Yeah, right." I say

" Sure he did. Even wanted to see if you had a fever." Troy says

" So get out those clothes.We're going christmas shopping." Gabi shoves me into my room

" But..."

" No buts, we meeting Chad,Shar,Ryan, and Kelsi in less than an hour." She said

" I hate you both." I reply

" You'll thank us later." Troy calls out

* * *

I grab my car keys and head out to my car and drive to the mall 

" Taylor!" I find someone hugging me. It's Kelsi

" Kelsi, I've missed you so much!" I hug her back

" Me too. I heard about last night. Are you okay?" She asks as we walk into the mall

" I wish everyone would stop asking me that! I'm fine, really" I lie

" You're not fine Taylor.Chad broke your heart and now you're staying with him for the next week. Plus Sharpay told me you haven't been eating much.What's the matter Taylor?" She looks me in the eye

" I'm okay. Just a little tired. I've been working more than I should. To compensate, I guess." I laugh

" Sweetheart, you can't just throw yourself back into work. It'll make you stressed out and even worse,physically sick." She says

" Is that why you're in med school, to lecture me? I'm fine. Just tired that's all." I say

" Fine, I'll drop it. But I don't to see you unhappy or unhealthy. Come on,let's find the others." She loops her arm through mine

" Thanks Kelsi." I say as we walk to the Monroe Bistro

* * *

Gabriella's POV 

" You two are so dead." Chad says when we see him in the food court

" Chad, we know you still love Taylor." Troy says

" Is that why you invited me to stay with you guys? To try and get us back together?" He asks

" Well,yeah and for all of us to be together on a such a joyous,romantic,loving-

" Oh will you get a grip you two. Taylor doesn't have feelings for me anymore. She doesn't love me,okay?" Chad says confirming

" But you're wrong!" I yell

" Gabi" Troy tries to make quiet

" No Troy. Taylor loves you Chad, she really does. She just so scared of being hurt again. Just like you." I exclaime

" That why won't she tell me?" Chad says

" Why won't you tell her,man?" Troy breaks in

" I will, I'm just scared too. Come on, let's go get some lunch. I'll talk to her then" Chad smiles

We arrive at the Monroe Bistro and everyone is there.

Except one person

" Where's Taylor?" Chad asks

" She's in the bathroom Why?." Ryan says

" I have to go too. I'll be right back." I whisper in Troy's ear, He kisses me, we get yells of approval.

" I love you. And our plan is totally working." I kiss him back

I walk into the bathroom and stop when I hear someone throwing up

" Hey,are you okay in there?" I walk to the third door and stop when I see someone kneeling over the toilet.

" Oh my god,Taylor." She quickly flushes the toilet

" I'm okay Gabi,just a little naseous,that's all." She says washing out her mouth.

" Taylor, maybe I should go get the others. Or Kelsi." I say

" No. I'm alright. I just haven't been able to keep anything down for awhile now. Not since Chad moved out ." She says. I put my hands on her shoulders and spin her aroun to face ne

" Taylor, this is serious. You should see a doctor. I think you might be-

" I've been to one. I've been to a doctor. I'm not pregnant. I am sick. It's an illness that attacks the reproductive system. I have its most nonthreatening form in my body-making me puke to clean myself. But that's not the worse part. Gabi I can't..." She gets a little choked up

" Can't what Taylor?" I say

" Gabriella, I can't have children." She says crying. I hug her


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Taylor's POV 

I finally told her the truth. I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't mean to cry,I mean i' I've had it for a couple of months now but I just feel so, so inadequate? I can't give the man I love children.

Ever.

" Oh sweetie, I am so sorry." Gabi embraces me.

" It's knot your fault, honestly. I have had months to get use to the constant puking" I say, comforting her.

" Taylor, does Chad know?" Gabi wipes her eyes and looks at me

" No, he doesn't, I pushed him away from me when I was diagnosed. Then things got worse. And he moved out." I explain

" Baby, you have to tell him. He deserves to know" She says

"I know. I'm gonna tell him. At dinner." I say

" Good, he wants to talk you." She says a little playfully

" Really?" I say almost forgetting that I told her

" Yeah, he told Troy and me." She says grabbing me hand and pulling me toward the door

" Now, I need you to do something for me." Gabi says

" Anything." I say already dreading it.

" Promise me, you'll never keep anything from me again and I'll tell you a little secret" She says mischievously.

" I promise, so you dish." I order

She fishes in her pockets and pulls out a jewelry box

" Well, tonight is Christmas Eve and I thought it is a perfect moment so, I'm proposing to Troy." She says

I scream

" Oh my god! I am so excited for you darling! Does everybody know?"I say, linking arms

" Everybody knows, our parents could't get back in time but I already got the Bolton blessing. I'm gonna tell him tonight at dinner.

We go back to the table and I see everybody talking. Chad looks up at me and smiles.

Troy gets up and kisses Gabriella. I couldn't't help but giggle.

We all sit down and eat, and Chad and I keep stealing secret glances at each other. My heart is beating so fast, I swear everyone can hear it.

" Guys, I have an announcement." Gabi says

" So do I."

" You first baby." Troy says kissing her on the cheek

" I am just so thankful to have all my friends here with us this Christmas. And I am glad that you all here with Troy and I." Gabi starts

" As am I, I'm glad that my best friends in the entire world are here because they're is something I have to tell you all." Troy bends down on one knee

" Troy, what are you doing?" Gabi says

" Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" Gabi just starts crying and laughing.

" There's something I have to tell you, Troy before I say something." Gabi says

Troy stands up,looking concerned

" Gabs?

Gabi sinks to one knee

" Troy Bolton, will you marry me ?" She asks,laughing

" Oh Gabi, I thought I was supposed to do that!" He says

" So it's a yes?" Troy justs nods We all start screaming and drinking and congratulating,

This is crazy, and wonderful at the first time. We drive back to the house that is covered in snow.

Champagne and Vodka is passed around and music is blasting as we dance in circles around each other. Ryan twirls me around and Kelsi . I am so drunk that I can hardly see.

Chad is dancing around with Sharpay and laughing too.

I gotta do it.

I walk over to Chad

" Chad, I need to talk to you." I say

" And so do I" Chad says

" You first." We say in unison

" I'm sorry I moved out."

" I'm sorry too." I say

" I love you." He blurts out and burps. I laugh

" I love you too." I say

" Oh for god sake just kiss her already!" Troy and Gabi yell

Chad just picks me up and twirls me around. I kiss him with such intensity that I can't express in words

He takes me in his arms and leads me to his room.

I rip off his shirt and he rips off my clothes and we make love so passionately.

Oh I've missed him

* * *

I wake with the biggest headache ever. But then I turn over and practically fall out of bed. 

I am lying next to a shirtless Chad

Oh god, I slept with Chad

He wakes up and smiles

" Hi,gorgeous." He kisses me

" Hi." I say nervously putting on clothes

" So are we back together?" Chad says yawning

" I think since I had sex with you, I'd say we're back together." He kisses me.

We walk into the kitchen holding hands and getting whoops of approval.

Ryan is drapped over Kelsi, rubbing her hair.

" So are you back together?" Everyone says

" Yes." We scream

Applause breaks out and I just kiss Chad.

But, then I remember Gabi's promise

Suddenly their's a knock at the door.

" I'll get it." I say

I open it to find two uniformed men.

" Tay, who is it?" Gabi says

" It's for me, I'll been in a minute." I close the door behind me

" Are you Taylor Mckessie?' A man says

" Yes." I say

" Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" One says

" Anything you have to say, you can say it right here." I say, my voice wavering

Oh god, this can't be happening

" We regret to inform you that General Mckessie was killed in a roadside bomb...

Suddenly everything was beginning to tune off. Snow fell around me in slow motion

I barely felt it

My father is dead

The soldier but a letter in my hand, and I shook it

I barely felt that either

" We will be in touch for funeral arrangements. Your father was a good man, Ms. Mckessie." They say.

I shaking open the door with the letter in my hand

" Tay, who was that?" Gabi asks

I don't speak but simply hand the letter to her

Chad walks in

" Taylor, what's the matter?" I hear him say

Suddenly everything starts spinning.

I feel myself falling

" Taylor !" I hear everyone scream

The last thing I see is myself in Chad's arms

Then everything goes black.


End file.
